Artemis Suites
Artemis Suites is a working-class residence in Rapture, part of the Apollo Square level. The building is a skyscraper several stories high, but only three floors can be accessed by the player due to collapsed stairways. It has a tramway connecting it to Apollo Square itself, but this—like the other railways in Rapture—is destroyed. History Artemis Suites was never meant to be the pinnacle of luxury; that honor was reserved for the apartments in the neighboring district Olympus Heights. Rather, the Artemis was built on an economical and utilitarian basis. Its residents consisted primarily of the many working-class individuals who kept Rapture running. It is evident from the interior that the place was incredibly poor. Multiple families shared individual tenement-style apartments, and facilities like kitchens and bathrooms were communal. This stands in stark contrast to the spacious, luxurious, flats of Mercury Suites, and even those in The Sinclair Deluxe. Still, the establishment was in close proximity to the tram lines, and this along with its own bathysphere station, meant the residents had better access to work than the unemployed in the slums at Pauper's Drop. As the economic disparity between Rapture's economic classes continued to grow, mounting tension and unrest festered within Apollo Square. When the Rapture Civil War finally broke out, the building suffered heavy damage as Ryan Security sought to flush out anyone associated with Atlas and the rebels. When the Rapture Bank Crash and further collapse of society left many of its residents without work, the conditions became even worse. Once Ryan had Apollo Square turned into an internment camp, the apartments in Artemis Suites were simply left open to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be locked up in the district. BioShock Jack must travel here to find the second dose of Lot 192, required to stabilize his Plasmid activation, in Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic. Even in its debilitated state, there is still a very real threat from the Splicers that wander the halls. Ominous shrieks and buzzing, as if from a saw, can be heard emanating from the top floors. First Floor A tram car has crashed into the left archway into the building, breaking through a barricade that was set up there. The right archway is still clear, allowing Jack into the small entrance alcove containing a Vita-Chamber and two Pneumo tubes. The atrium has large statues on the pillars, but little other decoration. A security camera set up on one of the pillars keeps watch over a slightly flooded ground floor filled with debris. A bunk bed is cast to the side of the atrium, next to the body of one girl who didn't survive the war. Two of the apartments on this floor are locked and bolted shut, but one in the back is still open for the player to explore. Abandoned Apartment This small apartment was home to many poor people before the war, and numerous bunk beds were placed inside for the multiple families forced to share the space. A small kitchen/bathroom is located on the left side of the apartment, with a number of cubicles and an open shower space, allowing little privacy. Eyewash stations were also built into the showers for the workers exposed to chemicals and materials that could irritate their eyes. A large number of mattresses are stacked in a corner of the apartment, suggesting some families had to sleep on the floor. The bodies of some of the room's former residents can still be found, murdered, inside. Many of their personal belongings have been stolen, so there is little of value in the apartment other than a U-Invent station in the little room on the right side. Second Floor Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic A number of security measures were put in place at Suchong's clinic, where his body was found, after the clinic closed. A turret sits outside the window, a second sits inside the waiting room where a security camera watches. Suchong's body still rests in his study, but it seems others took advantage of his medical space after his death. The surgery rooms is the scene of a horrific incident. Blood soaks the walls as two people were brutally murdered, and one poor woman appears to have tried to drag herself out of the room as she bled, before dying in the waiting room. Third Floor The bare corridor is guarded by a rocket turret, and the stairs to the next floor are blocked a huge pile of rubble, preventing Jack visiting the other floors of the building Abandoned Apartment This apartment was more modest than the one on the ground floor, with a separate bathroom and kitchen. There are also fewer bunk beds than the previous apartment, but a large number of suitcases, and newspaper piles take up the space. The kitchen has a small number of couches for the residents to eat together, while in the bathroom, a man has been laid to rest in the bathtub. A makeshift photographic developing room can also be found here. The walls are covered in photographs, as well as newspaper clippings, detailing the violence of the war. Notable Residents Citizens who have called Artemis Suites home include: *Mariska Lutz *Masha Lutz *Paparazzi *Samuel Lutz *Jasmine Jolene (Former) New Discoveries Tonics *Medical Expert 3 can be found on the Second Floor (same level as Suchong's practice). Audio Diaries #Yi Suchong - Protection Bond - Suchong's Office, Suchong's Free Clinic ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth is forcibly brought to Artemis Suites by Atlas, arriving at the apartment complex's Rapture Metro station. Rapture Metro Station The Suite's metro station was smaller than most, but with decoration similar to that of the Welcome Center's own station. A Rapture Tribune newsstand kept citizens updated as they made use of the Bathyspheres and the glass ceiling overhead provided a magnificent view of the apartment building itself. What many did not realize was that the back wall of the newsstand hide a secret doorway into Suchong's lab. Suchong Laboratories While searching Suchong's secret lab for the 'Ace In The Hole', she finds a hidden door which leads into the kitchen of Suchong's free clinic in one of the rooms of the building. Upon entering the clinic, Elizabeth can only watch as the doctor is screwed into his desk by a Big Daddy for striking a Little Sister. The front door to the clinic is locked, preventing Elizabeth from exploring the rest of the building, but a hole in the wall of the waiting room provides an exit. Gallery Apollo-Artemis 01.png|''Searching for valuables.'' Artemis Suites Metro.jpg|''The metro station for the suites.'' BaSArtemis.png|''The bathysphere dock.'' BaS2 Rolandwhisper.png|''A view behind the news stand.'' Bugs / Glitches * In BioShock, when the door near the U-Invent in the Abandoned Apartment of the First Floor opens, it doesn't disappear into the wall like other doors, but simply moves along the outside of the wall. **This was fixed in BioShock: The Collection. Behind the Scenes *Like many locations in Rapture, Artemis Suites draws its name from ancient Greek mythology. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt in ancient myth.Artemis on Wikipedia *If one uses Console Commands to go to the top floor, they will find that it is not rendered, and that there is what appears to be an un-rendered Houdini Splicer that disappears and reappears. It cannot be interacted with, as the player is not intended to go to the top floor. References es: Artemis Suites de: Artemis Suites it: Artemis Suites ru: Люксы Артемиды Category:Apollo Square Category:Rapture Businesses